


When You Move, I’m Moved

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Week 2019 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: “I felt you, you know. Watching me,” she says, glancing up at him through her eyelashes before her head dips once more and she presses a kiss just beneath his jaw. “I was on the wing elbow deep in wiring and all of a sudden it was just . . . heat, everywhere. Knew it was you, knew you were watching, and all of a sudden it was like I was on fire.”--When Poe gets distracted in the hangar, Rey decides to teach him some focus.





	When You Move, I’m Moved

**Author's Note:**

> For Damerey Week Day 3: Injury

“Beebee says you’re injured!” Rey calls as she ducks under the ship to come stand beside him.

Poe looks up a little sheepishly. “I wouldn’t exactly say that.”

Beebee chirps a response and Rey just raises an eyebrow as she listens to the little droid. She turns back to Poe, her eyes dropping to his hands. His right hand is holding his left protectively, and he’s cradling them close to his body.

“Then why are you holding your hands like that?”

He shrugs. “Just taking a break.” Rey’s eyebrow inches higher and he sighs. “I may have burned it a little.”

“A little?” she asks, kneeling in front of him and taking his hands in hers gently, moving his right hand away so she can get a good look at his left. “Oh, Poe.”

The burn isn’t too bad really. The skin is red and inflamed and there’s some blistering, but it could have been worse.

She studies his hand closely before meeting his eyes. “What happened?”

“I dropped the hydrospanner and while trying to catch it, I grabbed some metal that might have been a little warm, that’s all. Just careless.”

Beebee chortles and gives Poe away, and Poe can’t help the color that rises to his cheeks.

Rey laughs. “I distracted you? How exactly did I do that?”

Poe glares at Beebee. Not only has Beebee just revealed to Rey that he was watching her, but now he has to figure out how to tell Rey how exactly she distracted him. It’s not that Beebee is innocent really, but . . . not only is the little droid his best buddy, but in many ways, Beebee feels like his child.

He manages to stutter out a reply. “It’s just you were helping Jess with her ship and it was . . . you know . . .” He can’t finish. He just widens his eyes at her and hopes she catches his meaning.

She does. She’s always been very perceptive. She can read him like an open book. It takes her a second but then her eyes widen and she throws her head back with laughter.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to,” and she clears her throat only to grin wider, “distract you.”

“Sunshine, if you apologized every time you distracted me, then you’d never stop saying sorry to me.”

This time it was Rey’s turn to blush. “Smooth, Dameron. Smooth.” She stands and holds out her hand to him, raising an eyebrow as he goes to grab it with his left, only to remember at the last second.

He shrugs. “Told you you’re distracting.”

“Sure, we’ll go with that. But let’s get you fixed up.”

This time he grabs her hand with his right, and she leads them to their quarters as Beebee stays behind with the mechanic to finish repairs on Poe’s ship.

Rey presses his shoulder until he sits on the bed before flitting about the room grabbing supplies. Within moments she has him cleaned up, bacta applied, and hand bandaged.

“All done,” she says as she studies her handiwork.

“Not quite,” he says, grinning at her. “You missed a step.”

She’s practically indignant. “I did not!”

He makes his eyes as wide and innocent as possible as he holds his hand up. “Got to kiss it better.”

“What?”

“It needs kisses to feel better. Medicinal kisses. It’s a thing.”

She bursts into laughter. “Medicinal kisses?” She sighs, as if she’s humoring him. “Well, alright then.”

She takes his hand and gently presses her lips to his bandaged knuckles. “Did that help?”

“Hmm, maybe a little,” he teases.

She does it again. “How about then?”

“Oh yeah, definitely starting to work now.”

She laughs a little, softly, and continues. Somewhere between flipping his hand over and pressing a kiss to his palm and then to each individual fingertip, his breath starts coming a little faster.

The way she looks up at him from beneath lowered lashes and grins tells him he’s been caught.

The way she keeps on going tells him that maybe she’s a little turned on too.

Then she licks at the soft exposed skin on the inside of his wrist and he gasps, and when he meets her eyes, she looks completely proud of herself. So he can’t be blamed when he leans forward to catch her lips up with his and eagerly loses himself in her taste.

Soon enough he’s on his back, her knees on either side of him as she straddles him. He’s already half hard, has been since watching her slide around the wing of Jess’s ship to fix the wiring inside, saw the sweat gleaming on her skin, the muscles in her arms and shoulders bunching and relaxing as they pulled and pushed things into place.

It didn’t exactly hurt that the swell of her bottom was at the perfect angle to admire from his location either.

He just barely manages to catch himself before he uses his left hand to pull her closer and instead goes to use his right, wanting nothing more than to feel the press of her body against his.

Instead she catches his hand up in hers and presses it back into the bed.

He blinks up at her. She smirks. “So you were watching me, commander?”

He gulps. He can’t help it, not with that look on her face and all her attention directed at him.

“Maybe it’s time you learned some focus.” She’s already working on the buttons of his shirt, spreading it open until his chest is exposed. “Can you stay still for me?”

He nods enthusiastically, but there’s that eyebrow again. She leans forward and taps at his lips with her index finger. He wants to kiss it, maybe dart his tongue out and taste her skin, but he’s quickly becoming lost in this game they’re playing.

It’s more frequently her in the position he finds himself in now, eager to receive affection once she became used to the plethora of it offered by Poe. She had been denied touch, affection, _pleasure_ for so long that once they began, she was ravenous for it, and whatever she wanted, he would give to her.

But, every once in a while, she likes to take control, likes to know that she can drive him wild too.

She taps his lips again, and this time he tells her, “Yes, sunshine.”

She just grins and rolls her eyes at the term of endearment before leaning down and substituting her finger for her lips.

It’s a long, drawn out kiss, and she licks into his mouth, letting her tongue tangle with his. He’s just about to tilt his head, angle it to make it a little deeper, when she moves down to focus attention on his neck and the little spot beneath his ear that has him moaning.

He feels her lips curve up against the sensitive skin and then she’s moving downward once more.

He’s been turned on since the hangar, since he watched her lithe body work on the ship, and his skin is absolutely alive with sensations, the blood rushing through his ears —

It takes him a moment to realize that she’s speaking through quick nips at his collarbone.

“I felt you, you know. Watching me,” she says, glancing up at him through her eyelashes before her head dips once more and she presses a kiss just beneath his jaw. “I was on the wing elbow deep in wiring and all of a sudden it was just . . . heat, everywhere. Knew it was you, knew you were watching, and all of a sudden it was like I was on fire.”

Poe gasps, just barely stops his hips from bucking up, seeking her warmth, seeking her touch. He knows that sometimes she can pick up on people’s emotions in the Force, especially particularly powerful emotions, and particularly from those she was close to. Rey knew when Rose was upset, or Finn was happy, or Leia was bone-deep weary.

He knew she felt him sometimes, too. She told him, upset and apologetic, worried that he might compare it to that time on . . .

_But no. This was different, so very different_. He knows that she had been there too, knows she would never violate his thoughts, his mind, like that. But the feelings, oh the _feelings _. . .

He wouldn’t keep that from her anyway. And to know that she was in that hangar same as him, feeling all the love and passion and lust he felt for her.

“I could feel it all, Poe. But you know what I did?”

His just barely manages to pant out his reply. “What did you do?”

She licks a stripe down his chest, and he gasps. “I focused, Poe,” she says, grinning at him with a deviousness that practically curls his toes in anticipation. “I had a job to do. Just like you do now.”

She goes to unbutton his pants, nuzzling briefly at the soft skin she’s just exposed, and he can’t help it, he needs to touch her, and his hand goes to pet at her hair.

Her hands stop moving and she props her chin against the jut of his hipbone.

He retracts his hand, puts it back beside his head. “Sorry, sorry,” he says, already half breathless.

The smirk she gives him tells him she knows he’s not sorry.

But he’ll be good for her. He always wants to be good for her. And when she guides his hips up to remove his pants and underwear, runs a delicate finger up his cock, he moans loudly, but he doesn’t move.

“Good boy,” she murmurs, pleased. She does it again and again, nothing more than light, teasing touches and his moan turns into a whine, the sound high pitched in the back of his throat.

His eyes meet hers, sees a twitch of amusement tug at the corner of her lips. “You’re teasing me,” he says, half-breathless.

She runs her hand up and down his torso once before leaving it resting on his pelvis, just inches from where he needs her. The look she gives him is nothing short of devilish. “Maybe.”

This time she leans in and presses a kiss to the skin just to the side of her hand and he gasps. “What have I ever done to you?”

His nerves are singing where she presses her lips over and over again to the sensitive skin of his pelvis and he can practically feel her lips twitch in mirth once again as she feels his muscles strain to keep himself still.

“When you watching me,” she says, words muffled in his skin, “What were you thinking?”

She runs her nose along his skin until she’s close enough to just barely turn her head and press a kiss to his swollen cock. His brain goes offline, but he manages to gasp out, “I was thinking how beautiful you were.”

“Oh, is that all?” she asks, playfully.

He can feel her breath puff out against the sensitive skin, the warmth of it nothing but a tease when he knows she’s so near. But he knows what she wants to hear. She’s always loved to hear his voice in her ear as he whispers how much he loves her, how much he adores her, how much he wants her. Especially in their bed, there’s a certain way she shivers when he tells her all the ways that he _needs _her . . .

The teasing touches threaten his sanity but he remains still, eager to please, and he does his best to bring his brain back online, remember what he was thinking earlier as he watched her from beneath hooded eyes, wants her to feel as good as he’s feeling, even as he wants more, always _more more more_ —

“Gods, you were so beautiful up there, you looked so sweet,” and he gasps as she darts her tongue out to lick at the leaking tip of his cock. “Stretched out on that wing, body laid out perfectly, could see every curve and line of it.” He’s rewarded when she takes the head of his cock into her mouth and suckles at it, and he groans loudly.

It’s not exactly a hardship to tell Rey exactly how he feels about her. He would give her anything she asked for. But with the particular reward she offers now, he feels like his head is about to explode in pleasure.

“I couldn’t stop imagining you laid out beneath me, your skin beneath mine,” and he feels her hand grasp him around his base, start working him in tandem with her mouth, the warm, damp heat practically setting his nerves alight as she takes him deeper. “Remember that night a few weeks ago when we got back from the mission, and I was behind you, and it was so slow, so good. You took my cock so well.”

This time he wasn’t the only one to groan and he feels movement in the bed, movement his body isn’t making, because he’s being good for her, so good. It’s not from Rey working at his cock, but it’s steady and rhythmic and familiar in a way that has him straining his eyes to look even as he desperately tries to keep still for her, and he just barely manages to glimpse more than just the top of Rey’s head and —

_Oh gods_.

While one hand is working him, the other has slipped into her pants as she works herself. The idea that she’s as turned on by all this as he is has him struggling not to come immediately.

She must sense that he’s on the edge and pulls off with an audible pop. He almost feels bereft, losing that warm heat when he’s so, so close, but then she gives him a look.

“You stayed still for me,” she says, her voice breathy, and it takes a moment for his brain to catch up. “You did so well for me.” Within a moment, she’s shucked her pants off and hovers just inches above him. “Can you keep being good for me?”

“Gods, yes, yes, _yes_,” he trails off with a gasp as she sinks down atop him and starts moving.

Neither of them last long, both too turned on to take their time, and as she slides her hand between them to work at her clit, his own hands still resting obediently beside his head, he gasps out how much he loves her, how much he wants her, how good she feels and how perfect she is, and she comes with a cry as she clenches around his cock.

It sends him over the edge, his muscles locking up in one of the most intense climaxes he’s ever felt, and his eyes clench shut in ecstasy.

When he finally comes to again, Rey is resting against his chest and panting against his skin.

He feels like he’s on the top of the world. He feels like he can take on the First Order by himself.

But first . . .

“Can I move my hands now?”

She giggles and he smiles at the sound he loves so much. “Yes, I think you’ve earned it.”

“Good,” he says. “Cause there’s something I need to do.”

He runs a hand along her hair before encircling her in his arms, holding her close as he presses a kiss to her temple. “I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
